the battle of the mind
by PersonThatWritesFiction
Summary: An orphan oil driller is arrested by Jabba the Hutt and is imprisoned by him. he soon realizes he is a force sensitive and becomes a bounty hunter for the grand Hutt. But what happens when he goes on a mission that may leave him insane.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own starwars or any characters in it.

AN: This is my first time writing, so I have decided to start with a fanfic before I move to normal fiction. I would appreciate any constructive criticism that you may have.

Chapter #1

I sit in silence as I run the drill used for mining oil. The noise it makes is loud, but in a way it also calming. When I listen to it, I can almost hear my father yelling at me. Trying to teach me how to use the complicated mechanisms of the machine. It has only been 2 months since the empire murdered him, but it feels like an eternity. He was drilling on the planet of hoth when a secret rebel base their was attacked, he was in the crossfire, leaving his 18-year-old son to fend for himself. A call from a droid comes in on my radio, which brings me back to reality. "Armin! Armin! Can you here me?"the voice says. "loud and clear, I say." "They have found us," it says, "you have to get out of there!" I instantly snap into attention and shut down the drill. he was mining on a moon controlled by the hutts and was trying to steal oil from one of their fields. He wasn't a very good miner like his father, so had to result to stealing from others. Suddenly the radio went dead. "dammit", I thought, "they must have somehow found my ship". The sound of blasters firing came out of nowhere and the drill exploded. I see a bright blue flash and feel the life leave my body, I fall to the ground and the world goes blank.

When I wake up, I'm alive. I am in a small dark sell on what I believe is a star ship. I instantly start to search for a way out, or something I could use as a weapon, but I find nothing. Then the door to my cell opens, and a protocol droid walks in, accompanied by a mandalorien. He reveals his helmet to show that he is actually a man. "Greetings", he says. "you are arrested for oil drilling on the property of the great Jabba the hut, and are hereby sentenced to 10 years imprisonment n his palace". "do you have any question". My heart sinks… "just one", I say. "why did Jabba send you to deliver this message?". "We thought that you were one of his enemy's and I came to eradicate them, but instead found you, he responds." Its at this moment that I feel the ship land. He then handcuffs me and escorts me off the ship and to what I think is the palace. He brings me into a large room filled with people. He brings me before a large slug like creäture whom I assume is Jabba. Suddenly all eyes are on him as a protocol droid introduces the hutt. " So this is the slime that was trying to rob me," jabba says with a booming voice. I stay quiet… "Release him to his cell Fett and then give me a report on are enemy's from the west," he says. The man from the ship, who I assume is the famous bounty hunter Boba Fett, then drags me away to a small cell and slams the door. All the light goes away and I find myself alone in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

The battle of the mind chapter 2

Chapter #2

_I can hear my father's voice as I run into the darkness. I can hear them behind me, as they desperately try to find me. Suddenly I hear a large explosion and everything is bright. I'm surrounded by gamorien, each of them wielding a large battle-axe. I don't know where the light is coming from, and I feel incredibly exposed. One of the gamoriens points a blaster at me and I prepare myself for death. Suddenly I am angry my blood is boiling and I charge the gamorien. It fires a couple of times but bolts never hit me. I feel a tremendous force leave my body and I see the gamorien fall to the ground lifeless. The others charge me, but they suffer the same fate. The light fades away and I'm left in the dark…_

I wake up in my cell, my foot chained to the wall. I notice that there is a tray of food by the door. "Someone must have brought it in the nigh," I think to myself. There is a piece of bread and a cup of water which I drink immediately. "What a strange dream," I think to myself as I recall what happened in my sleep. Soon I hear voices in the hallway, and the cell door swings open, letting light into the dark cell. Two gamoriens walk in and take the tray. When they leave, I begin to scan the cell anything I can able to use to escape. I find a metal bar of some sort in the corner which looks like it had been part of the cell at one point. I quickly decide that I will either escape from this place, or die trying. I pick up the bar and wait for the gamoriens to return. As I wait, I try to recall what happened in my dream. When I hear the gamoriens approach the cell door, I ready myself. As soon as the door swings open, I swing the bar as hard as I can. I hear a loud crack and see a gamorien fall to the ground. Before the other gamorien can react, the bar collides with its knee, knocking it to the ground. I then raise the bar above my head and smash its skull in. I search the first gamorien until I find the key to the chain around my ankle. Once im free I move the bodies into the cell and lock the door.

The corridor is dark, and I am thankful for the cover that it gives me. I am struggling to find my way out of the dungeon, when I hear voices approaching. I hide in the shadows as Boba Fett rounds the corner, followed by a Twilek, who I recognize as Jabbas right hand man. I decide that my only hope of getting out of this maze is to follow them. But my heart sinks as we arrive at my cell. As soon as they find the gamoriens, Boba takes out a radio and starts talking to someone. Soon alarms are blasting and I take off running. Boba whirls around and I can hear him shout something. As I run, I can hear my father telling me to never give up, even in the face of death. I can hear people chasing after me in the darkness. All of a sudden it is bright, brighter than anything I have seen before. And they are everywhere, on every side of me… A gamorien points a blaster at me. I am about to surrender when I remember my father's words. I raise the bar and throw it at the gamorien. When it hits him, it sends him flying against the wall with tremendous force. Blue lightning erupts from my hands and fries the rest of the gamoriens. Suddenly a cable wraps around me and I fall to the ground. Boba Fett stands above me. He raises his blaster and fires.

When I awaken, I'm handcuffed. There are people everywhere and I realize that I am Jabbas throne room. Boba Fett I standing behind me with a blaster to my back. "He must have stunned me," I think to myself. "Well well well," jabba says. "You have caused me a bit of trouble." "12 of my guards are dead thanks to you," he says. I stay quit. "However," he says. "I will spare your life if you do a job for me." "I have had some trouble with a group of mercenaries," he says. "you obviously posses an extraordinary skill set, so I will offer you a job as one of my personal bounty hunters." "But first you must prove that you are loyal to me," he says. "These mercenaries have set up a small outpost outside of Mos Eisley." "I want you to destroy it." "if you do, I will give you your freedom," he says. "If however," he states, "you try to run." "I will have you hunted down and killed." "Now, what say you to this?" I think about saying no, declining the offer. I don't want to work for the hutt. But this could be my only chance at a new life, my only chance to move on. I look the hutt straight in the eye. "Deal," I say…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the battle of the mind

Chapter 3

_I sit quietly as my father demonstrates how the steering mechanism works. He says that learning how to fly is important, but I'd rather be learning how to fire a blaster. All I want to know is how the ion cannons work, but he says I must first learn how to pilot the ship. We own a large mining vessel that my father bought on tatooine. It's not very maneuverable, but it is perfect for our line of work. Suddenly an alarm goes off and he jumps up and grabs his blaster rifle. An imperial starship had seen us and was trying to hail us. My father hates the empire; they were responsible for his brother's death. He turned the ship around and unleashed hell upon the small starfighter. It managed to avoid the ion blasts, and soon started an attack of its own. My father began to laugh and moved into an attacking position. He was a very good pilot and was very good at controlling the large ship. It took him know time to avoid the tie fighters attack, and destroy it with an attack of his own. He then continued the lesson as if nothing had happened._

An alarm starts to sound that lets me know that I have reached Mos Eisley. Jabba gave me a landspeeder for the job. My weapon of choice had been a large sniper rifle and a blaster pistol. Once I had been fully stocked, I set out for Mos Eisly. My plan was to set up shop in the spaceport and then figure out a battle plan for attacking the mercenaries. I land my speeder in one of Jabbas ports and unload my gear. I take a smaller speeder to analyze the mercenaries'' outpost. When I get I'm shocked at how heavily guarded it is. "Jabba wasn't kidding," I think to myself. They have a least 30 guards and a couple of laser turrets. After scoping it out a little more I begin my journey back to Mos Eisley. When I get there I stop for a drink in the canteena. I'm disgusted to see several stormtroopers in the corner. I order a drink and sit down. Bang! A blaster shot rings out and everyone panics. A man lies dead on the floor, and I'm surprised to see Boba Fett standing above him, blaster still smoking. As soon as the stormtroopers see the dead man they draw their blasters and start attacking Boba. He starts fighting back and kills three of the stormtroopers. I draw my gun and take out the fourth, proud to have destroyed the imperial slime. He whips around, shocked to see me there. But more troopers start piling through the doors to the canteena and we both begin to run for the back door. I run to my speeder and began to maneuver around. I then engage the stormtroops and easily over power them. Boba seemed to have vanished when I turn to look for him. I pilot the speeder back to the ship I came in, preparing myself for my mission.

The next day I load up the speeder and begin my journey to the outpost. Once I get there I load up the sniper rifle and take aim. My father taught me where the critical parts of laser turrets were. I take aim at one of the turrets and in one shot, the turret explodes. An alarm in the outpost sounds; I quickly find their communication systems and destroy them. Once done I scope out the rest of the turrets. Suddenly, my speeder explodes; "Snipers," I think. I begin to search for the snipers, making quick work of one that is hiding on top of a building. Once I finish clearing away the snipers, I notice a large skiff heading my direction. I quickly jump up and slide down the hill that I am on right as the ground beneath me explodes from blaster fire. I aim my rifle at the fuel engine of the skiff and fire. "dammit, I missed," I say. Its closing in on me when I take another shot. The skiff explodes and I turn my attention back to the base.

People are scrambling everywhere, desperately trying to escape death. I take aim with my rifle and begin picking them off one by one. All the survivors pile into a starship and begin flying in my direction. I shoot at it a couple of times, before I realize that they have their shields up. As the ship gets nearer, it starts firing. I start running as fast as I can. The ground beneath me explodes, sending me flying. The ship lands and three mercenaries approach me. The leader raises his blaster to my head. Before he can fire, I unleash a blast force energy that sends the all flying. They get to their feet and start attacking me, but I let out a blast of force lightning and fry them. 4 more starships exit the outpost and begin to maneuver towards me. I quickly run to the fourth starship and take off. I quickly engage the other starships in combat, easily sending 2 of them to their doom. The third starts peppering me with fire, and one shot hits my right-wing. My ship starts spinning towards the ground… I quickly eject from the cockpit and I crash into the hill. I take a thermos detonator from my pocket and throw it at the star ship. It is a direct hit, and the ship explodes.

I have reached the outpost now, and I'm searching for any survivors. Finding none, I go to the hanger and find a couple of starships. I choose a large one that has a lot of fire power. Once I'm airborne, I begin to unleash hell on the abandoned outpost. Once the entire outpost is burning, I begin the journey back. When I get back, I'm surprised to see Boba Fett there. "Did you finish your mission?" he asks. "Yes," I reply. "Why are you here?" I ask. "I came here to take out a snitch who was giving information about Jabba to the empire," he states. "Is he who you shot in the canteena," I ask. He nods… He then turns and walks away. I begin to recall the day's events. I try to figure out why I am able to use the force, and if there is a way that I can control it. I decide that I should seek counsel from someone who is a master of the force. The only problem is, the only person I know of that can use the force is someone I hate… Darth Vader…


End file.
